1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for driving an electro-optical device presenting a high-quality gray scale display, a driving circuit for driving the electro-optical device, the electro-optical device, and electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The electro-optical devices refer to devices that present a display by means of an electro-optical change in an electro-optical material, such as a liquid crystal, an electroluminescence, a phosphor, a gas, etc. For example, a liquid-crystal device employing the liquid crystal can have following construction. Conventional liquid-crystal devices include a matrix of pixel electrodes, an element substrate having switching elements respectively connected to the pixel electrodes, a counter substrate having a counter electrode opposed to the pixel electrodes, and a liquid crystal as an electro-optical material encapsulated between the two substrates.
In this arrangement, a switching element becomes conductive when applied with a scanning signal at an on level through a scanning line. When a pixel electrode is applied with a voltage signal responsive to a gray scale through a data line with the switching element in an on state, the capacitor of a liquid crystal sandwiched between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode stores charge responsive to the voltage signal. Even when the switching element is turned off subsequent to charge storage, the accumulated charge in the liquid crystal is maintained by the capacitance of the liquid crystal itself and a storage capacitor. Each switching element is driven in this way and the stored charge is controlled in response to the gray scale. The orientation state of the liquid crystal changes accordingly, causing a density to change in each pixel, and thereby presenting a gray scale display.